Alone
by muyfan288
Summary: Percy deserves a rest after the Titan s war, don t you think? Well, the world seems to think different. When a new demigod appeares, his life gets all mixed up, again. Raiting might change in the future
1. Chapter 1

"Mom? Dad? I… I have to talk to you" Danny said entering his parent´s lab.

"What is it sweetie?" Maddie asked, looking away from her new project.

"It´s hard for me to tell you. Just promise you won´t freak out" Danny rubbed his neck.

"As long as it doesn´t involve ghosts!" Jack said.

Danny sighed "Well, it kinda does. I… I think is better if I show you"

"Show us what? Is a ghost bothering you?"

"Yes. No! Well, yes but that wasn´t what I was going to tell you"

"What were you going to tell us?" Maddie asked

Danny took a deep breath. "Do you remember that when you just built the portal it wasn´t working?" They nodded "I entered it, to look at it, but I had an… accident"

"That was months ago, why do you tell us now?" Jack asked

"Don´t freak out. I´m goin´ ghost!" He said as two white rings appeared and travelled through his body, turning him into Phantom.

"Phantom! What have you done to my boy?!" Maddie cried

"Mom, dad, it´s me, Danny!"

"I am not your dad! Your mom went on an affair and she had you, monster!" His ex-dad yelled

"Mom!" The halfa pleaded

The ghost huntress took out his Fenton Bazooka "you are not my son! You are a filthy ghost!"

Danny saw that his parents wouldn´t understand so he turned intangible and flied away. He went to his room and packed some stuff. He ran down the stairs as he heard his parents yelling things like "Come back you ectoplasmic git!"

Jazz came running and asked "What happened?"

"I told them" Danny said, not stopping his way to the front door.

"And?" His sister asked, following him.

"And that" He opened the door. "Don´t look for me. Bye"

"But Danny-" She was cut off by the sound of the door closing in her face. She was just able to stand there, looking at the point in where Danny disappeared, afraid of not seeing him never again.

"Jackson, you think you defeated Kronos and all your problems disappeared. You are wrong. Wait for the son of Hades." Three feminine voices whispered in the dark. The Fates.

Percy woke up sweating cold in the Poseidon cabin. He saw the sun rising in the horizon, it was like 6am. He thought about his dream. Was much to ask for five months of peace? It didn´t seem so. This was big, the fates themselves warned him. The son of Hades. Who was that boy? Maybe Nico? No, something told him that wasn´t the answer. He decided He would ask Nico and Annabeth, but later. Now he wanted to sleep.

_**First chapter done! Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny? What are you doing here? It´s super late" Sam saw the boy standing in his front door.

"Sam, I wanted to say good bye" Tears started running down his face.

"Good bye? What are you talking about?" She asked, very confused.

"I´m leaving. Forever"

"Why? What about the city?" She couldn´t believe it. Danny was leaving? Why?

"Ask my parents. You can say goodbye to Tucker for me?"

"But Danny, you can´t leave us" She started crying.

"Sorry Sam" He walked closer to her and he did something unexpected: He kissed her.

When they separated the boy transformed into his ghost half and flied away, leaving her in her front door, leaving his life behind, leaving everything he lived for.

…..TIME SKIP….

Percy was relaxed. It had been four months since his dream and nothing was bothering him. Some monsters attacked him but nothing big.

Percy and Annabeth walked out of the cinema. Today was August 18th, Percy's birthday and their first anniversary.

"Happy birthday Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said as she kissed him

"Happy anniversary Wise Girl" He said returning the kiss

They looked up to the sky full of stars "Beautiful night" Annabeth said

"Not as beautiful as you" He kissed her again

The couple started walking to Percy´s apartment. Some blocks before they got there, they saw something falling in their direction. The thing crashed two meters from them and created a crater. A boy came out of the hole. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes (_**he can walk through things disappear and fly! He was much more unique than the other guys!)**_ The boy took out something that looked like a thermos and sucked… something into it. Percy hadn´t realize that a glowing guy in a metal suit had arrived. After he sucked Metal Guy in the thermos, the boy passed out. Annabeth ran to help him, but she stopped as two silver rings appeared in his waist and travelled through his body, revealing a boy with black hair and very dirty clothes. He was semi-covered in blood, and he had lots of wounds. It seemed he was a demigod; he gets attacked by something strange, he is probably running away from his home, he´s a demigod.

"We have to take him to camp" Annabeth seemed to read his thoughts.

"Yeah, he is probably a demigod" Percy said

"He seems to be a son of… Hades. I know he isn´t physically similar, but he screams death, like Nico"

"Let´s take him to my apartment and tomorrow we hear his story and decide if he is a demigod or not" Percy grabbed his arms and Annabeth his legs, and like that they carried him to Percy´s home.

"Mom, we are home!" Percy yelled

"Percy! Annabeth, what a nice surprise. Who is that?" Sally asked.

"He is a boy we suspect he is a demigod. He passed out even before we got to say hello" Annabeth answered before Percy got the chance to explain. "Tomorrow we are going to ask him some questions and we will see if our suspicions are right."

"In that case bring him over here, to the couch" We took him to the couch and we left him there

"Why is he so covered in blood?" The only mortal asked

"He was like that when we met him" Percy answered quickly.

…

Danny woke up with a headache. He was pretty sure he passed out in front of two normal teenagers; he probably was now in his human form.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a nice apartment. How did he get there in first place?

"Are you okay?" A blonde girl asked

"I think so… What happened?" Danny asked

A boy about 16 entered the room. "You were attacked by some sort of… metal guy, you sucked him into something that looked like a thermos and passed out. I´m Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth. And you are…"

"Danny. Emm, I guess you didn´t see me change. Did you?"

The blonde, Annabeth, said "Yes, and I was hoping you could explain that"

"Yes, well… Did you hear about ghosts?" They nodded "I´m a halfa, half ghost, half human"

"Did you meet your both biological parents?" Annabeth asked.

"Emm, no, my mom lives with me but my dad is not my real one" Danny answered, confused. What kind of question was that?

"I knew it! You are not half and half. You are a third ghost, a third human and a third god"

"A third god? Do you care to explain that?"

"Do you know something about Greek myths?"

"Like, for example, Pandora?"

"Yes. Well they are real" Annabeth said

"I know! I mean, I had to fight a hydra, centaurs, Cyclops, and things like that, it´s hard not to believe" Danny said

"That makes our job easier. Do you know what demigods are?" Percy asked

"Sons of a god and a mortal." He seemed to think about it "So… you are telling me my father is a god?"

"Wow, he got it at the first explanation"

"I think we have to take him to the camp" Annabeth said

"I can take you" Percy´s mom said from the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

_**new chapter! Yay! this chapter will be in first person, Danny´s POV**_

The camp was awesome. We went to see the camp director, Mr. D. or something like that, so he could give me the welcome to the camp. Not that I needed it. The campers´ smiles were enough welcome. I felt like if I was at home. For the first time in my life I was accepter for who I was, a halfa, well, maybe now a thirda? Sam and Tucker first freaked out a lot, and it took pretty long to convince them I was still the same Danny. In the camp, they surprised a little when Percy told me to change in front of everyone, but anything else. Home sweet home.

"Peter Johnson, is this the new camper?" Asked a man who seemed one of those babies or "cupids", but in adult. His nose was red, as if he was a bit drunk.

"Yes, Mr. D, he is the boy we found yesterday." Percy answered rolling his eyes, as if the confusion of names was normal.

"My name is Danny" I extended my hand for him to shake it, but he didn´t, so I put it down again.

"Well, hello, welcome to camp half-blood, now don´t expect me to be happy"

Annabeth came running down the hill. She stopped next to us and she grabbed my arm. "Danny, come on, I´ll show you the camp"

We walked like for an hour, when we finally stopped in front of the forest. Strange noises were coming from it, and I, as a great genius I am, started entering it

"I wouldn´t do that" Annabeth said

I turned to see her "Why not?"

"This forest is full of monsters, you need at least weapons."

I laughed "I am armed wherever I go"

Annabeth seemed a little shocked until she realized I was talking about my ghost powers "Ah, yes, I forgot"

There was a strange sound in the distance, like the one it would be if you blow one of those shell thingies. "Come on, let´s go to dinner"

"Where it was again?" I asked

"Come on, I´ll show you the way"

I sat in the Hermes´ table along with other campers. A boy named Connor gave me the welcome. A roast beef appeared in my plate and I immediately thought of Tucker. Gods, I missed my friends so much! I saw the campers walking to a big fire in the middle and throwing a part of their food into it. I tried to remember why they did that. It was a… offer? Something like that. I imitated them and I heard that they whispered the name of their godly parent. I didn´t know what to say so I thanked Hermes for letting me stay in his cabin.

Later on, we went to the campfire. We sang some songs, ate marshmallows, and laughed a lot.

When the campfire was about to end, a boy of the Apollo cabin pointed at something above my head. All the campers turned to look at me. I Looked up to see a black skull.

"Save Danny Phantom, son of Hades, lord of the death and the Underworld." Chiron said. All the campers knelled.

A blue wisp of mist came out of my mouth and I turned to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes, all dressed in black.

"Hi, I´m Nico DiÁngelo, your new brother"


	4. Chapter 4

The Hade´s cabin was… creepy. It had lots of black stuff and it made my ghost sense go off every minute. Nico was o.k.. He was a bit cryptic, but I was used to it. The first night we spent it asking questions about each other. I tried shadow travelling once, but I ended up in the Athena cabin. It was good that they were smart; they realized it was an accident. But that didn´t stop Annabeth to try to kill me because I fell over her laptop. After a very long apology and the Athena kids planning my way back to my cabin, I reached my bed. Shadow travelling tired me a lot. Not like using my ghostly wail, but near.

Next day, I woke up felling like if I had slept one minute or less. The thing it was that with my ghost sense going off so many times I couldn´t sleep. Damn cabin.

"Danny. Danny wake up!" I opened my eyes.

"Yes, Nico?" I asked, suppressing a yawn

"You fell asleep over your breakfast" He was looking concern "Did you slept well last night?"

"No, my ghost sense kept going off every five minutes" I yawned

"What was your ghost sense?"

"I am cold when a ghost is near. I can see my own breath" I explained

"I just realized something: You are the ghost who defeated Pariah Dark!"

"Yeah" How did he know? Ah, son of Hades, he knows that stuff.

"Thank you! Thank you a lot!" He hugged me

"Em, you are welcome? Why thank you anyways?"

"Because dad said that if no ghost stand up to him, he would took out dad´s throne"

"Pretty bad the Ghost King, isn´t it?" In that moment, Mr. D. standed up and everyone stopped talking.

"So, good morning everyone, new camper he´s a son of Hades. Come here." He waved for me to go to their table. I standed up and walked to it. "Here. This is Dan Phantom"

"Danny" I interrupted

"What?" He seemed a bit angry that someone interrupted him

"Call me Danny"

"Well, Danny, Dan, it´s the same."

"No, it´s not. Call me Danny or not call me."

Mr. D. growled "Okay, _Danny _Phantom. Go back to your seat before I turn you into a dolphin"

I went back to my seat.

"What was that?" Nico asked

"Don´t call me Dan if you like where your nose is, that´s rule number one if you want to leave with me." I answered without looking into his eyes.

"I guess you don´t like being called Dan. Just one thing"

"What?"

Trying to hide a smile Nico said "Don´t kill the Stolls when they call you like that"

Two boys popped out from behind me. "You ruined the surprise!" The one in my left said

"Hi, I´m Connor and this is my brother Travis"

"I know, you presented last night"

"Well, were you given a tour by the camp?" Travis asked

"Yes, but we weren´t able to finish it" I said

"Well, Dan, let us finish it" Connor said passing a hand over my shoulders

"Guys, if you like your nose in that position don´t call me Dan" I said in a tone that was friendly, but also harsh.

The other one, Travis passed a hand over my other shoulder "Well, Dan, let´s go to end your tour!"

My eyes flashed green "How many times do I have to tell you: Don´t call me Dan" The temperature dropped a few grades and I "accidentally" froze his feet to the floor "Now, if you excuse me" I said walking back to my table "I´d like to end my breakfast."

The Stolls tried to walk back to their table, but they couldn´t move their feet so they fell down. I sat back next to Nico, who was laughing at the Stolls´ attempts to stand up "How did you do that?" He asked

"Ghost powers" I only answered.

In that moment, my ghost sense went off, and I saw Pointdexter coming towards me

"You know that I hate being called Dan" I said before he had time to do anything.

"I am not here because of that. I am here to deliver a message" He said

"And the message is…"

"Lord Hades wants to thank you for your services and he wants to give you this" He said as he n handed me a little box. I opened it to see a black watch. I put it on

"Click it" Pointdexter said. I did so and the watch turned green. There was a green flash and a portal to the Ghost Zone appeared.

"Cool! Now I have a portal so I can put back the ghosts in the Ghost Zone!" I took out the Fenton Thermos and pushed the "release" button.

"And he wants to say other thing" Pointdexter continued.

I closed the portal. "What?"

"Beware"

"Who are you, the Box Ghost?"

My ghost sense went off again and I heard a familiar voice behind me

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL HAVE MU CORRUGATED REVENGE!"

"Now that" I said as I transformed into my ghost half "is the Box Ghost"

We fought a little bit, and I uncapped the thermos´s cap. I sucked him into the thermos and I transformed back. I saw Nico looking me amazed

"You just- I was two hours trying to take that ghost back to the Underworld!"

"I have practice." In the middle of the fight, Pointdexter might have go back to the Ghost Zone, because he wasn´t there anymore. "Well, can you continue my tour through the camp?"


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, it was the first capture the flag game in which Danny would participate. The Hades cabin made alliances with the Athena Poseidon and Hephaestus cabins. The Ares cabin made alliances with everyone else. Danny would stay in the defense with Nico while the Hephaestus and Athena cabin made a distraction. Then, Percy and Annabeth would go and get the flag. It was a great plan.

Two hours after the game started, Danny and Nico were sitting next to the flag. Then, Danny´s ghost sense went off. Suddenly alert, he turned into his ghost half and started floating when he saw

"Clockwork!" The surprise was so big he almost fell of the air

"Danny, we have a problem" The ghost said

"Who is that?" Nico asked from down the floor. Danny ignored him

"He escaped" Danny literally fell a few feet from the surprise.

"Please tell me you have other captured ghosts and you are not referring to Dan" He pleaded.

"Dan escaped and stole a time medallion, so he could be anywhere." Danny started shaking "Be careful"

And with that, Clockwork disappeared. Danny slowly floated down. When he reached the floor, he turned back, almost without noticing it. He was lost in his thoughts. _How did he escape? Is he coming for the camp? How is that he is still there? Does that means I will still turn into him? _He was so lost in his thoughts he didn´t notice Nico running towards him

Nico (3rd person) POV

Nico was confused. Who was that Dan? Danny seemed very affected, so he ran towards him. When he was closer, he could hear Danny murmuring things.

"He can´t be free. That means I am still going to… no, I promised"

Nico was more confused, but Danny needed support. He hugged him and he realized he was shaking.

"Danny, I don´t care who this Dan is but don´t worry, we won´t let him hurt you. We are a big family; we take care of each other"

"You don´t understand he is…" Danny started crying. They heard the conch in the distance that marked the end of the game. Danny tried to control himself.

"We should probably be going" Nico said

"Y-yes." They started going to the Big House, Danny still shaking

-time skip-

They arrived to see a fight. Clarisse was insisting it was unfair that one team had all the children of the big three and nothing that anyone said made her change her mind. In the other side, the blue team was celebrating. Between all that noise and what had just happened, Nico was getting a headache.

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Nico yelled, gaining everyone´s attention. "Something happened in the forest. A ghost named Clockwork visited Danny and told him something that doesn't make sense to me, but maybe to you-" He was interrupted by Danny, who took some steps forward, took deep breath and started talking.

"Clockwork is the master of time. Many of you might confuse him with Kronos, but they are not the same being. For what I heard, Kronos can bend the time, but not stop it completely, or make it go backwards like this ghost does. The point is, he visited me to warn me that a ghost I believed gone is back. I tell you this because he will probably try to harm all the people I care for. Why is not important. You must be very careful until he is cached again. I will explain to the cabin consulters some things you all need to know. That´s all." He turned around and walked away, leaving very confused campers. Nico knew Danny hadn´t told them everything, and he probably wouldn´t tell them. He decided he was going to find out why Danny feared that ghost so much, even if that meant doing dangerous things, like going into the Ghost Zone.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don´t get it? I am still here, that means you are still going to turn into me" Said a familiar voice in the darkness

"That´s not true! I promised!" Danny yelled

"You will break that promise. Sooner or later. What will the campers think about you when they realize you are a monster?"

"NOOOO!" Danny woke up in the Hades´ cabin. He tried to move but he realized he couldn´t. After a few minutes, something made him stand up. He couldn´t control his movements. Danny walked towards Nico, who was lowly waking up.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Then, Nico realized that Danny had red eyes, and his expression was anything but… human. He was cruel. "You aren´t Danny"

"Yes but a different Danny." The thing inside Danny said

"What?"

"His evil part. Now, prepare to die." He raised a glowing hand, preparing an ectoplasmic shot. Suddenly, Danny´s eyes were blue again and the ectoplasmic ball disappeared.

"Nico? What happened?" Nico explained what happened. After he finished Danny asked some questions

"I had red eyes?" Nico nodded "My voice was different?" Another nod "I said something?"

"You said you were your… evil part"

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I need to get out of here before I do something I would regret. Nico, promise me you won´t tell anyone about this. Please."

It took Nico a few seconds to realize what his brother had said "Slow down. You are not leaving."

"Yes, before… before I… I need to get out of here!" Danny started panicking.

"Calm down! Nothing happened, so you shouldn´t be so affected"

"You don´t understand. I… Am evil in the inside" He whispered so quietly Nico almost wasn´t able to hear it.

"What? You are not evil! That´s absurd!"

"Why me? Why always I find a new home something happens and I need to leave?"

Nico was starting to lose his patience "DANNY!" He yelled. The older boy turned at him.

"Danny you have to calm down. Explain me why are you like this and I might be able to help you"

"No one can help me. I am a monster. You will be better without me"

"Danny! You aren´t a monster! Don´t even consider it" Nico was starting to get scared now. Why did Danny think he was a monster?

"Yes I am!" Tears started running down the halfa´s face "There is no hope for me. Are all the halfas destined to be evil? My parents were right. I am not the same Danny I used to be. I keep it caged but I can´t control it" Nico tried hugging his brother but he stepped back.

"Stay away from me! I don´t want to hurt you!" More tears ran down his face.

"Danny I am not afraid of you! I wish we could be in your head right now" Danny´s eyes widened

"NO!" A wisp of blue mist came out of Danny´s mouth

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" After those words, Nico passed out, with a last thought crossing his mind. _I really screwed it_

_**Sorry it was so short! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV

Percy woke up in the darkness. One second ago he was talking with Annabeth and the other he was there. Wherever that would be. He heard a familiar voice next to him.

"What happened?"

"Nico! Where are we?" I stand up.

"Percy? What happened?" It was Annabeth

"I don´t know" Our eyes seemed to be adjusting to the light, because now I could see both of them, along with…

"Connor! Travis! Is this some kind of prank?!" Yelled Annabeth.

"No is not" A voice behind us said. I turned to see Danny.

"Great! Is there anyone left in camp!" I was annoyed to say the least "Now we are in hell knows where with half of the camp with me."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but last time I checked I wasn´t hell, I was Danny" He had an evil grin in his face, he almost seemed crazy.

"Now, we are in my mind, thanks to Nico over here with some of Desiree´s magic. You may see some… disturbing things, but don´t pay attention if you want to get out of here sane."

"And miss this great opportunity to see what happens with you? No way" Nico said.

Danny sighed "Nico, you don´t understand, this place is dangerous. I can take you out, but don´t step out of the path" I looked down to see a toxic green colored path.

I realized that the Stolls were quieter than usual. I turned around to see Travis walking slowly to the edge of the path. He slowly stepped out of it when Danny turned around. He wasn´t able to do anything before a swirl of colors engulfed us.

The tornado of colors slowly settled to show a strange lab

"Thank god we are in a memory" Danny said "Do you even know how risky that was? If we were in other place, you might be dead by now!" He yelled to Travis.

Annabeth decided to intervene. "We should see what is going on in this memory"

We saw that there was a girl with black hair and black clothes, as if she was a Goth. There was also a colored boy with some strange red hat. And there it was Danny in his ghost form.

"There it is, all the ghosts that attacked the city back into the Ghost Zone" Memory Danny said turning into his human half "Ugh, did you know that my dad made a 'Fenton Ghost Pin'? It knocks out the ghost who wears it. He tried it on me to see if it affected humans. The bad thing is that it affects halfas. It almost blew my cover!" MD (Every memory character will be M and initial) ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should tell them. I mean, be realistic Sam, Tuck, the other day they made me wore the Specter Deflector!"

"Maybe you should give them clues so they figure it out by themselves" Tucker suggested.

"No, I should tell them directly" MD said

"Why? They don´t listen, and when they do they don´t understand!" Sam rejected the idea.

As the memory started fading, they heard one thing else

"Well. I still think I should tell them" And with that they were back in the path, but with new people.

"Nico, when you said "we", Who were you thinking about?" Danny said, rolling his eyes

"I was referring to those who you love the most"

"And what are they" He said pointing at Jack and Maddie Fenton "doing here?!"

There were five new persons: Sam, Tucker, Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

"Maybe Sam, Tucker and Jazz, BUT WHAT ARE THEY-" He was cut off by his mother, who was running towards him, and she hugged his son.

"I am so sorry! I wasn´t thinking! I don´t care if you are half ghost, you are still my son!"

Danny was a little in shock, but he hugged her back and said "It´s okay mom, I don´t blame you" He looked at his dad, who wasn´t looking at him, but seemed ashamed "or dad"

Jack looked at him, surprised, but he walked towards his stepson and wife and hugged them both "I don´t care if you are not my biological son, I raised and love you like if you were."

"I love you too dad" He started crying "Sorry for running away, I should have consider things better. Don´t blame yourselves, there were lots of factors involved"

They heard Tucker clearing his throat "Sorry for interrupting this family reunion, but aren´t you going to say hello to your best friends?"

Danny broke the hug and ran towards Sam, Tucker and Jazz. He enveloped them in a hug "I missed you so much! I am sorry; I should have explained why I was leaving!"

"We don´t blame you Danny. But I admit that you should have said a proper good bye" Sam said.

"Aren´t you going to present them your new family?" Connor said.

They broke the hug "Yes, Mom, dad, Jazz, Tuck, Sam, this are Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Connor and Travis. Guys, this are Maddie, my mom, Jazz, my sister, Jack, my dad and my best friends Sam and Tucker" After a few minutes of 'Nice to meet you' 'Hello' and others, Danny decided it was time for them to go.

"We need to keep going. This place is dangerous. Don´t step out of the path." He looked at the Stolls "And I mean it"

After a few minutes of walking, Jazz decided it was a great opportunity to see the mind of his brother, and as a great psychologist, she stepped out of the path. The tornado of colors swallowed them again but this time it was darker. When it settled, they saw Danny walking alone in a dark and almost empty street. A wisp of blue mist came out of MD´s mouth. Suddenly alert, he looked up to see Dora in her human form floating towards him.

"Sir Phantom! There is a problem in the Ghost Zone" MD´s surprised face was replaced by a determinate expression.

"What and where?" He asked

"Plasmius is attacking the Far Frozen!" MD turned into Phantom

"Is there a portal close?"

"Up there" She pointed at house´s roof and Phantom flied towards it. The ones who were watching the memory found themselves in the Ghost Zone, in a strange frozen island. There was a strange vampire guy. MD growled and he attacked with a ectoblast. Vlad turned at him and the battle began.


	8. Chapter 8

After some more memories caused by the Stolls, Percy, Jazz and the Stolls playing a prank on Sam, everything seemed nice. Beautiful memories (or at least not very bad ones), a theory made by Jazz about how Danny needed to share some memories and that they wouldn´t go on until he did, lots of pranks made by the Stolls, perfect. But nothing is perfect for long, and they all learnt that the hard way.

Nico was… bored. He approved Jazz´s theory, but more than the half of them didn´t, so the rule was still 'stay on the path'. He remembered Clockwork and his warning, and how it affected Danny. He decided he had a chance of knowing why he was so scared and he wasn´t going to let it go. And so he stepped out of the path. When the swirl of colors settled, they saw a door. It was big and black, and it was scary even for a boy who spent more time in the Underworld than in the living world.

"Guys… this is no memory" Danny said to Sam and Tucker

"You mean he´s living here?" Sam asked

"We need to get out of here! Who was the one who stepped out of the path this time?" Danny looked around.

"Er, sorry?" Nico said

"Sorry? SORRY? YOU KNOW IN WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU PUT US?"

"I just wanted to see what the thing that was overshadowing you was."

"NOTHING WAS OVERSHADOWING ME! THE THING YOU SAW IT WAS ME!"

"Danny! He isn´t you! Don´t ever think like that!" Sam said

"WHY? IT´S THE TRUTH! I WILL BECOME DAN FOR THE SIMPLE REASON THAT HE IS STILL HERE! IF I WASN´T BECOMING HIM, HE WOULDN´T STILL BE HERE!" He looked down "Sam, I can´t control it. Even now he is interfering with my thoughts, making me believe it´s inevitable." He started crying and Sam ran to hug him "And the worst part is that… maybe it´s true"

"No, Danny, it is not true. You have to fight back. Remember. We are still here, and you have another family. Nothing is going like it should be for you to become him" She comforted him, but Danny continued crying.

"Can someone explain us why our son is crying because of a door" Maddie demanded

"This is not the time mom. Maybe later" Danny finally ended the crying.

"Oh no sir, I know your 'maybe laters', you are not going to tell us never. Tell us now!" She said in a very motherly way

"Mom, please, this is not the place or the time" He pleaded

"When we get out of here you will tell us"

"But, how do we get out of here?" Tucker asked

"Let me try something" Danny closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, they were all thrown to the path. They got up and Maddie ran to hug his son.

"Son, who was there?" She said when they separated.

"No one mom, just… a bad future"

"Danny" Jazz said "I think that you should make a wish"

Danny understood the idea "I wish no one was in my mind anymore"

There was a female voice echoing "So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

There was a white flash and they all woke up in the Hades´s cabin.

"I hate Desiree" Danny grunted

"Mr., who was that?" asked Maddie in a tone that leave no choice but answer

"Let's say that if all of you died the world is going to be in trouble."

"O.K. change subject, Why didn´t you tell us before that you were a half-ghost?" Jack said

"I tried, really, before Phantom started being in public, but then Jazz interrupted!"

"Hey, nice, but Danny, Clockwork visited us" Tucker said

"Yes, I know, Dan is free. He stole a time medallion, but I can´t do anything if I don´t know when he is."

"One thing for sure: he isn´t in your past" Sam said

"Or present" Jazz said

A voice behind them said "I wouldn´t be so sure"

"Shit" The Phantom Team cursed

….

_**Sorry for taking so long, I was searching for httyd 2 stuff**_

_**Digital cookies for those who know who said 'I bet you think you know a lot about dragons. Let me show you some of what you don´t know'**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Shit" Team Phantom said

"Don't worry, I am not here to kill you. I´m here to kill your family" Dan said

"Annabeth, give me your dagger" Danny said without looking from his future self

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she gave him her dagger

"Oh, no. This is his 'I am going to do something crazy but I don´t want you to know' face" Sam said

"Dude, whatever you are thinking, it´s a bad idea" Tucker said

"If you do something to anyone of these people, I am going to kill myself. What happens with you then?" Danny said and Dan made an incredulous face

"You wouldn´t." He said

"Prove me"

"He´s crazy, isn´t he?" Travis asked to no one in particular

Dan charged an ectoblast in his hand and Danny put the dagger in his throat

"I wouldn´t do that if I were you."

"You are me" Dan said

"Keep dreaming"

"I am your future self. You will become me just after I kill them all."

Danny pressed the dagger a little and a thread of blood came down.

"Disappear know. You know that I can do it."

"I will be back" He opened a portal and disappeared through it before it closed

Danny handed the dagger back to Annabeth.

"Thanks" He said before he was punched by Sam.

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

"Come on Sam, you know it was the best"

"A very smart plan" Annabeth said

"Yes, but the problem isn´t solved. He will be back. So please be careful"

"I was wondering, when did the camp got a cabin for Hades?" Jack asked

"What?"

"Your mother and I are demigods, I am son of Hephaestus and your mom is daughter of Athena. We met in camp" They hugged each other

In that moment, Will, a son of Apollo entered the cabin. "Percy, Rachel said that the second big prophecy is starting and that three of the demigods are in this cabin. You know who could they be?"

"No idea. I wish-" He was interrupted by team Phantom

"No!" They said "Don´t wish anything. Especially if Danny is close" Tucker explained

"Okay. I hope I am not one of the eight."

"Rachel said to call you all. She will tell who the demigods are when you are all there." He left the cabin

"Well, let´s go and find out" Danny suggested

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- time skip!-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Percy, Annabeth and Danny were the ones of the prophecy. Sam heard it and it was… disturbing. 'An oath to keep with a final breath' wasn´t the best thing to hear when your crush just promised not to become his evil future self. Not good. Not good at all.

Sam decided to tell her worries to Danny.

"Sam, if it is the only way of stopping him, I would do it, but I am sure that they are other ways. Don´t worry, I won´t die. I think" He added after thinking about it

"Just be careful"

"I´ll try" He smiled

-linebreak—

Olympus

Hera was thinking. At first her plan was to change only Percy and Jason, but the Danny kid was also a good lieder. She decided she would change both. What was the worst thing that could happen anyway?

_**Sorry for taking so long! My computer was broken, and I borrowed my mom´s so that´s the reason why it was so short and random. SORRY!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearence

Chapter 12

Olympus

Hera´s plan was starting. Jason Grace was already in the same school as two other demigods of the prophecy. Perseus Jackson and Daniel Fenton were asleep in her palace. She had one little problem, she knew that the son of Hades needed to remember his evil future self, Dan, because if he didn´t he might turn into him, or he would attack and the boy won´t have any idea of what hit him. Yes, he should remember some parts of his life before the camp. She grinned, her plan was going perfect!

x-x-x-x-x

Poseidon and Hades were worried to say the least. Their sons had disappeared three days ago and no one had any clue of where they could be. And worst: Zeus ordered to cease contact with mortals, including the demigods. And Hera was definitely planning something and she wouldn´t tell anyone what. She seemed to ignore Hades and Poseidon, and the gods were beginning to suspect she had something to do with their sons´ disappearance.

The two gods were reunited in Hades´ palace in the Underworld, discussing where their heirs could be. Yes, Danny was Hades´ heir, not Nico. Nico was oldest (if you counted when he was born), but it had been Danny who had fought and win with Pariah Dark, so technically, Danny was the Ghost King, not Nico. And, although it was hard for Hades to admit it, the Underworld was a part of the Ghost Zone, so actually Danny ruled over him. The god of the Underworld's thoughts were interrupted by Alecto the Fury, who came into the palace running, or flying.

"I found the little prince! He is in Hera´s palace, in Olympus!" She seemed very happy. Hades knew that she was very protective of the boy since the first time he had sent her to check on him, when the boy was five. She had seen him stopping a boy from hitting one of his friends by making him fall, even though that made the boy hit him instead.

"What?! What is he doing there?" Both gods exclaimed

"Hera kidnapped him along with the Jackson boy!" Both gods were angry with the goddess now.

"Next time I see her I am going to give her a piece of my mind" Glowered Hades in a very creepy way

"Calm, brother, she sure has a very good reason." Said Poseidon trying to calm the god, but is true he was angry himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Camp Half-Blood

The camp usually happy and cheery aura was gone. In its place was a worried air. Their best two heroes had disappeared to Hell knows where. Their girlfriends (Sam and Danny had started dating a week before they were kidnapped) looked in the verge of tears all day, and Tucker was pretty affected too. Danny´s family and friends were able to stay in camp because they discovered they were demigods two nights after their disappearance. Sam was daughter of Demeter and Tucker son of Hephaestus. Maddie and Jack had gone to camp when they were younger. They were son and daughter of Hephaestus and Athena. Jazz was a daughter of two demigods, so she was able to stay at camp too.

Some ghost had come to attack Danny, but seeing as he wasn´t there they left after showing their condolences to his family, and telling them that he wasn´t dead. After all, they might fight each other a lot but they were friends… kind of. The only ghost that hadn´t come looking for Danny was Skulker, the 'Ghost Zone´s greatest hunter'.

Yes, the whole camp was sad and worried about their two heroes.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hera was checking on the little heroes when he saw the blue mist come out of Danny´s mouth. He shivered and his eyes shot open.

They looked at each other and they were both surprised to say the least. Hera was surprised that he could wake up from the sleep she had put him in and Danny was surprised that he was in Olympus, in Hera´s freakin´ palace!

Before any of the two could ask anything, there was a big crash and Skulker came into the room.

"Hello whelp! I am here to have your pelt in my wall" He said as he pointed a weapon at him

"First: Yuck!, And second: Is that part of my parent´s gear?" Danny asked.

The halfa and the goddess looked at each other and made a silent agreement of explaining later.

Danny turned into his ghost half, but before he had time to deliver the first punch Hera cleared her throat

"I am sorry, but this boy is under my protection, and if you don´t want to suffer the wrath of the queen of Olympus, I suggest you go away now" She said in a tone that left no place for arguments

Skulker gluped and seemed to think about it "I´ll be back, whelp" He said

"I count with that" Danny said, smirking

The ghost flew away and Danny floated down.

"I guess I have to explain some things" Hera said


End file.
